1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image recognition and processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus which automatically stores an image if a change in the image is detected, and provides an intrusion alarm, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art apparatus for storing an image when an abnormal situation occurs, or in a prior art security apparatus, a video camera and an apparatus for storing an image are separately installed and images are continuously stored at predetermined intervals. Sometimes, a plurality of cameras can be connected to an image apparatus. However, tapes or hard discs, as an image storage medium, are used for long-time continuous recording and therefore the apparatus should have a function for storing large-volume data. As a result, the apparatus becomes costly, and still lacks a recognition function which can recognize a scenario, such as an intrusion. In other cases, a security system has an image recognition function in its camera part and no apparatus for storing an image. Thus, a separate storage function unit should be formed and connected to the camera.
That is, in the prior art, in order to recognize intrusion, a plurality of unnecessary images, in addition to an intrusion image, should be stored, or an additional cost for storing images is needed.
To solve the above problems, it is a first objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for automatically storing only intrusion images in an embedded storage medium and for providing an alarm in the event of an intrusion.
It is a second objective of the present invention to provide a method for setting an operation state of the apparatus by manipulating a minimum number of keypads on a remote controller.
To accomplish the first objective of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for automatically storing an intrusion scene having a photographing unit for photographing an image every time a predetermined time interval elapses; an A/D converting unit for receiving a signal of an image photographed by the photographing unit and converting the signal into a digital signal; a video signal storage unit for storing the digital signal output from the A/D converting unit; a microprocessor unit for dividing the signal stored in the video signal storage unit into a predetermined number of regions, sampling the signal within each region, extracting image data from the sampling data, and storing the extracted data; a comparison/calculation unit for determining whether or not intrusion occurred, by comparing extracted image data with image data extracted immediately before; and a scene data storage unit for storing scene data that is a digital signal stored in the video signal storage unit and that corresponds to image data in which intrusion is recognized, if the comparison/calculation unit determines that intrusion is recognized.
It is preferable that the apparatus for automatically storing an intrusion scene further includes a notification unit which informs a predetermined destination that intrusion occurred, if intrusion is recognized by the comparison/calculation unit.
It is preferable that the apparatus for automatically storing an intrusion scene further includes a real-time clock for outputting data indicating current time, in which when the scene data in which intrusion is recognized is stored, the scene data storage unit inserts the current time data of the real-time clock into the scene data in which intrusion is recognized.
It is preferable that the apparatus for automatically storing an intrusion scene of claim 1, further includes a D/A converting unit for converting a digital signal stored in the video signal storage unit and outputting an analog image signal.
Also, to accomplish the first objective of the present invention, there is provided a method for automatically storing an intrusion scene, having the steps of (a) photographing an image every time a predetermined time interval elapses, converting each image into a digital signal, and storing the signals; (b) dividing the stored signals into a predetermined number of regions; (c) sampling the signals within each region, extracting image data from sampled data, and storing the extracted data; (d) determining whether or not intrusion occurred by comparing image data extracted in step (c) with image data extracted immediately before; (e) storing scene data that is a digital signal stored in step (a) corresponding to image data in which intrusion is recognized, if it is determined that intrusion occurred.
It is preferable that the automatic storing method for an intrusion scene further includes the step of accessing and displaying intrusion data stored in step (e).
To accomplish the second objective of the present invention, there is provided another method for wirelessly controlling an apparatus for automatically storing an intrusion scene. In controlling an image monitoring apparatus using a wireless signal generated a combination of keys of a remote controller are pushed. An image monitoring apparatus operates a video camera, and sends images to an image display means. Intrusion scenes are automatically stored if an intrusion is recognized. A current scene may be manually stored. Already stored scenes can be checked and deleted, the time of an embedded clock may be set, and a time interval for automatically storing scenes can be set. The method for wirelessly controlling an apparatus for automatically storing an intrusion scene includes (a) displaying a function-setting menu on the image display means if a first key and a second key are simultaneously pushed; (b) advancing through a plurality of screens, in each of which a different function can be made to operate, by pushing a third key to advance one screen; and (c) setting the unique operation of a function corresponding to a screen, by pushing the first key or the second key for each screen of step (b).